For Luck
by tehPrincess
Summary: KotOR 2: Fem Exile and Atton fluffiness. Atton's got a gift for the Exile.


**For Luck **- KotOR 2, LSF Exile and Atton

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

* * *

Rain was in the dim light of the _Ebon Hawk's _main hold, talking with Mira. They'd made the return trip to Dxun, and now it was looking like she and her crew were going to have to split up. This next part of the mission had two objectives that needed to be completed simultaneously. There was simply no other way.

She'd never had to break up the team before, and it left her feeling uneasy. She didn't question their abilities, she just really wanted them all to be together. With her. If anything should happen to any of them, she didn't think she could bear it.

In an effort to make herself feel better, Rain was taking a few minutes before they left the ship to speak with each of her crew in private. Mira was usually good for a laugh, but now it seemed as if the red head's excitement was causing her to come out and ask some silly, and rather personal questions.

"Hey, I've seen the way you and our shifty pilot look at each other. Be honest, I promise I won't say a word. Have you two had a chance to, you know, hook up a power coupling? Is he as selfish in that regard as he is with everything else? Oh, you poor thing..."

It seemed as if not answering the question was as good as a confirmation, so Rain felt forced to answer, "Mira, of course Atton and I haven't... done _that_."

"But you _want_ to. Try to remember who you're talking to. I can tell," she said, grinning.

Rain sighed, exasperated now. "I care about Atton. A lot. But I can't get hung up on any of that right now. I've got other things to worry about. And so do you."

Mira held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I was only asking. It's alright. Like I said, I won't tell a soul."

Rain could still see the laughter in Mira's eyes. "Alright, teasing time's over. I have to go. Just make sure you're ready." She shook her head, backing away. Then she turned, heading for the corridor that would lead her to the garage, and Bao-Dur.

She'd taken only a few steps when she ran smack-dab into Atton.

His arms shot out to steady her, and she quickly took a step back. Looking up at his face, and seeing his grin and laughing eyes, she knew immediately that he'd heard every word.

"So, you 'care' about me, huh?" and his smile grew wider.

Rain continued to back away until her back hit the cold wall of the ship. "Oh, for crying out loud. Must you constantly spy in me?" How was she supposed to talk her way out of this one?

Atton advanced with her, bracing an arm against the wall over Rain's left shoulder when they stopped. He leaned in close. "Hey, I..." he was cut off as Bao-Dur came upon them in the hall.

"General, can I talk to you a moment?"

Rain wanted to kiss him for saving her. She ducked out from under Atton's arm, "Sure." Being certain not to look at Atton, she followed Bao into the garage. "Thanks for that," she said, low.

"No problem," he replied, smiling softly.

When she looked back over the zabrak's shoulder, she saw that Atton had left.

* * *

They stood in the green afternoon rain, the thunder crashing above their heads. Lightening lit up the sky intermittently.

It was decided. Kreia and Visas would accompany Rain to Onderon to face General Vaklu. She appointed Atton the leader of the second team. He, along with Mira and Bao-Dur, would take out the Sith outpost at the tomb of Freedon Nadd here on Dxun.

Atton seemed a bit surprised, but happy with her choice. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the little scene aboard the _Hawk_. His eyes were full of questions, but Rain didn't want to answer them, so she'd been avoiding him.

Now as they stood ready to depart, unsure as to what the future held, she felt it was important to at least say _something _to him. She grabbed his arm, clad now as it was in Jedi robes, and led him a few feet from the main group. "You OK?" she asked him, feeling the affection she always did whenever she looked into his light brown eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." He smiled down at her, brushing a few stray hairs back from her forehead. He'd never touched her like this before, and as the rain beat down upon them, drenching them to the skin, she found herself blown away by the fact that he wasn't using this time to tease her. "Hey, I want you to have something," he reached into his pocket and pulled forth his pazaak deck. "For luck," still smiling, he passed it to Rain. It was such a silly thing. She knew he rarely used it; he could play all day in his head, keeping track of his numbers as well as his opponents'. But it meant something. It was his, all he really clung to as far as possesions went. He'd given up his blasters and his favorite jacket when he'd began his Jedi training. This was really all he had to give.

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"Take it, please," he said, placing it into her hands, then squeezing them shut with his own.

She pressed it to her chest, holding it close. "Thank you. And, Atton, I want you to know that I..."

He reached out, trailing his fingertips across her lips. "Tell me when we get back, OK?"

She didn't want to wait. She wanted to tell him now how she felt about him, and how she hoped that maybe, someday, they could find a way to be together. But he was probably right. It would be better this way. Now they'd both have to make sure to come back safe and sound.

**~end~**

* * *

A/N: My submission for the deviantART KotOR-Flyboys-Club challenge: _giving. _This is just a bit of shameless fluff for the holidays. Not my best work. xD I was really trying to stick with the in-game Atton this time.


End file.
